More Than Friends With Benifits
by rainbowraven32
Summary: Alistair and Bunny have some... fun in Wonderland Grove. NSFW


Alistair Wonderland was mid make out session with Bunny Blanc. Their moans stayed quiet by habit, even though no one would possibly hear them in Wonderland Grove. "Alistair, are we just friends?" Bunny asked. "I want you to be my best friend Bunny, but at the same time, more than that," he sighed. "Then we are," she nodded. He grinned and kissed her. He lifted her petite form into the air. Soon, he became aroused by her moans and silent gasps.

She began to tickle the bulge in his pants. "Oh.." he moaned. He broke their kiss and laid her on the soft grass. She gasped in delight as he ripped her shirt off. He unclasped her bra and bit her nipple. He rubbed her breast sensitively while sucking the whole thing. She gasped as he did the same to her other breast. They continued their foreplay until Alistair took his pants off and revealed his 11 inch dick. Bunny grinned as she licked it, making him shudder. She fit the whole thing in her mouth. The movement made slick noises that would make anyone moan. Alistair moaned an extreme moan. Bunny smirked as she continued. She knew that Alistair was getting kind of close, and gave a teasing lick, before stopping entirely. He began to smile and they continued their make-out session. He would tickle her breast occasionally while the kissed.

But, up in a nearby tree, lay a naked Kitty Cheshire, watching the scene unfold from below. She scrunched her breasts as she watched and moved her slender fingers down to her "kitten". She quietly moaned as she rubbed her wet clit. "Mmmm," she sighed as her nub began to have her juices spread over it. She gasped as she entered her purple fingernails into her vagina. She went in and out in time with her moans as well as the couple below's.

Bunny Blanc stopped kissing Alistair and flipped him on the bottom. She sat straight down on his throbbing erection. "OH!" she moaned loudly, forgetting all boundries.

"Meow!" Kitty gasped at the same time.

Alistair gasped at the first feeling of her tight walls tightening around his member. Bunny began to lift herself up and down onto him. Her breasts bounced as she hopped. They moaned in time with each other in every thrust. She stopped when he grabbed her. He flipped her on the bottom and began to insert himself into her tight pussy. Her legs were splayed wide still, enjoying every second. She moaned and gasped, "Yes! Please!" After a while, Bunny said, "Stop!" Alistair did so, confused. "Alistair, will you lick me?" Bunny asked. Licking her was his favorite part, besides the actual fucking, so of course his answer was yes. She spread her legs as he dipped his head down and stuck his long tounge into her pink vagina. "OH! YES!" Bunny squirmed in delight. Alistair began to lick her clit. Bunny's juices leaked like never before. He immeadiately licked them up.

He stopped. "Is that enough?" he asked. Bunny panted as she nodded. he began to fuck her, much harder this time. Her back arched in delight as his penis dripped pre-cum into her.

Kitty began to feel herself furiously.

The couple stopped to take a breather before coming. "If you want, you can, you know cum inside me this time," Bunny blushed. "I have birth control." Alistair grinned.

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked. Bunny nodded. They kissed each other before Alistair put his dick in her ass. "Ohhh, yes, ALISTAIR!" She gripped the grass in pleasure. She had never had something back there before. Her ass was so red. While going in and out, Alistair began rubbing her clit. "Oh! Yes! ALISTAIR!" He put three of his fingers in her vagina while still pounding her ass. She came hard all over her fingers. Her hips jerked, forcing him to stop fucking her ass. He licked her pussy, gathering all the cum he could.

Kitty was now covered in her cum as she had spread it over herself. She was in heaven watching this sex. Her orgasms were so amazing. She began to finger herself again while rubbing her large breasts.

Alistair began to fuck Bunny's pussy hard. She screamed in pleasure. He began to rub her clit making her spasm her hips. She came. he continued. He wanted her to come as much as possible. "Bunny, I'm gonna- I'm gonna - AHHHH!" He screamed as his hot cum filled her. His cum dripped out of her. She got some on her fingers and licked it up. "Next time, maybe Kitty should join us," Bunny mentioned as she began to fall asleep. "Yes," Alistair agreed whole-heartedly. Kitty fainted of joy


End file.
